Utmark
The Utmark are a semi-mammalian race native to the Iskvira system in the Milky Way galaxy. They are known across the galactic community as skilled guards, workers, chefs, and diplomats. They are very fearsome warriors, though they are not warlike by nature and only fight alongside friends and those they consider worthy. Biology Utmark are roughly two meters in height on average, though most are considerably heavier than a human due to their muscle mass and body fat, and they are covered entirely in hair of various textures and lengths. Native to a planet at the edge of their star's habitable zone, their bodies are adapted to subzero temperatures, with coarse fur covering most of their exposed skin and a thick casing over their four large reflector eyes for protection against blowing ice crystals. Average Utmark The average Utmark lives on a colony world, though they often make up a significant portion of the staff on leisure cruise starships as well. Remarkably, almost 100% of the Utmark population follow the Vynark system of beliefs. Most wear little to no clothing, having never developed the concept in their society due to their thick fur and the lack of any social factors which would warrant its usage. They do, however, frequently color their fur with temporary dyes, and this practice is more or less analogous to the wearing of clothing, especially in that trends of patterns and colors are considered more or less desirable, similar to how fashion functions in many clothing-wearing societies. They do, however, wear belts or bandoliers to carry items. Religion and Social Structure While'' ''every individual varies in specific beliefs and experience, an overwhelming majority of Utmark believe strongly in Vynark. Vynark is a philosophy created by the ancient Utmark and passed down through generations. It is written using an advanced pictograph system. The Vynark focuses mainly on good will and honor, and is general enough to fit snugly with other beliefs and ideas that an individual may gather on their journey. The Utmark have no god by default, but can pray to a god from an alien religion without violating the code. They do, however, pray to their ancestors and believe in an afterlife. Apostates and those uneducated on Vynark are still allowed in the afterlife, but their paradise will be less extravagent than the proper followers. Those who commit particularly violating crimes (murder without justification, rape, child abuse, genocide) will be punished with a neve-rending cycle of isolation, disease and excessive methods of torture. These afterlifes have the occasional lull in the pain where the sinner has to forage for themselves as though they are lost on a foreign planet. The original Vynark writings explain that this is because "if all one knows is pain, they will become used to it. The only way to ensure a sinner is forever tortured is to allow them time to experience dread." Language The Utmark are anatomically capable of speaking standard languages, though they often rely on translators due to the complex and abnormal structure of their language. Utmark are capable of using the languages of other races effectively, and almost no non-Utmark are capable of speaking their language, as it is a complex system of grunts and wheezes requiring considerable command over all parts of the mouth, throat, and respiratory system as a whole. Category:Species